


#capcakes

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Cupcakes, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Gen, Silly, capcakes, minifill, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is totally silly but I kinda loved it and I really should post more often but take this cupcake as apology? May continue with a real fic if there's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#capcakes

"Hey Barnes, have a cupcake."

"Cupcake?Oh, cupcakes." 

"Yeah, Cap made cupcakes."

"#Capcakes."

"Uh - guys. I did not."

"Did not what?"

"Make cupcakes."

"You mean the capcakes?"

"I didn't make them so, no, I still mean cupcakes. Where are they from?"

"Uh - no one uses this kitchen except you."

"Well, I didn't -"

"Yeah, got that. You had to ruin a perfectly good pun."

"You're missing the point."

"I'm missing my pun."

"Tony, seriously, where - what's with the green smoke? Tony? Buck?"

The answer to his question glared at him quite impressively - not to forget literally - in the forms of his too young team mates. And someone had to say it: Teenage Tony Stark looked like giant pain in the -

"Darn it."


End file.
